Yemoja
thumb|Escultura de Yemoja por Abayomi Barber (1971). Galería nacional de arte, Nigeria.Yemoja (Yoruba: Yemọja) es una importante deidad del agua de la religión yoruba. Es una orisha y la madre de todos los orishas, habiendo dado a luz a 14 dioses y diosas. Se suele sincretizar con Nuestra señora de Regla o on otras figuras de la virgen María de la iglesia católica, una práctica que surgió durante el comercio transatlántico de esclavos. Yemoja es maternal y protectora, preocupándose mucho por todos sus hijos, consolándolos y quitándole las penas. No se altera fácilmente, pero cuando se enfurece puede ser muy destructiva y violenta, como las riadas de ríos turbulentos. Yamoja suele representarse como una sirena y ase asocia con la Luna, agua y misterios femeninos. Es la patrona de las mujeres. Gobierna todo lo relacionado con la mujer; parto, concepción, maternidad, seguridad infantil, amor y curación. Supervisa los grandes secretos, la sabiduría antigua, la Luna, las conchas marinas y el inconsciente colectivo. Según el mito, cuando rompió aguas, causó una gran inundación que creó ríos y arroyos, creándose los primeros humanos mortales de su vientre. Se considera que Yemoja supervisó las almas en el holocausto de la esclavitud. Variantes de su nombre * Yoruba: Yemọja / Iyemọja / Yemọnja / Iyemọnja * Portugués: Yemanjá, Iemajá, Iemanjá, Janaína, Mãe da Água * Español: Yemayá, Yemoyá, Yemallá, Madre del Agua * Francés: La Sirène, Mère de L'Eau * Pidgin/Criollo: Mami Wata Mitos En un relato, Yemoja fue violada por su hijo Orungan. Cuando él intentó violarla de nuevo, se abrió su cuerpo y surgieron 15 dioses, entre los que se encontraban Ogun y Shango. En algunos relatos, se la identifica como esposa de Ogun. Culto África thumb|Sacerdotisa de Yemoja durante el festival Yemoja en during the Yemoja festival of Oyo Town, Oyo State in Nigeria. En la mitología yoruba, Yemoja es un espíritu madre; espíritu patrón de las mujeres, especialmente las embarazadas; es la deidad patrona del río Ogun (Odò Ògùn) pero también es venerada en arroyos, calas, manantiales así como en pozos y escorrentías. Su nombre es una contracción de las palabras yorubas iya, "madre"; omo, significando "hijo"; y eja, significando "pez"; traducida aproximadamente como "madre cuyos hijos son como peces". Esto representa la amplitud de la maternidad, su fecundidad y su reino sobre todas las cosas vivas. En África Occidental, Yemoja es venerada como una deidad fluvial de alto rango, pero en Brasil y Cuba es venerada principalmente como diosa marina o del océano. Las deidades fluviales en la tierra yoruba incluyen Yemo̩ja, Ò̩s̩un (Oshun), Erinlè̩, O̩bà, Yewa, etc. Es Olókun quien cumple el papel de deidad marina en la tierra de los yoruba, mientras que Yemoja es la líder de las otras deidades fluviales. La principal diferencia entre ellos es que Olokun representa las profundidades, mientras que Yemoja representa la superficie visible del océano y sus olas. La deidad fluvial Yemoja suele representarse como una sirena, incluso en África Occidental, y puede visitar los demás cuerpos de agua, incluyendo lagos, lagunas y el mar, pero su hogar y el reino que posee son los ríos y arroyos, especialmente el río Ogun en Nigeria. América Brasil thumb|Ofrendas para Iemanjá en Salvador, Brasil. En Candomblé y Umbanda, Yemanjá es una de las siete Orixás. Está asociada con el color azul y se usan rosas rojas y cristales en sus ofrendas rituales. Es la Reina del Océano, el espíritu patrón de los pescadores y supervivientes de naufragios, el principio femenino de la creación y el espíritu de la luz de Luna. Está sincretizada con Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes (Nuestra señora de los navegantes). En Salvador, Bahia, Iemanjá es celebrada por Candomblé el mismo día consagrado por la iglesia católica a Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes. Cada 2 de febrero, miles de personas hacen fila al alba para dejar sus ofrendas en el santuario en Rio Vermelho. Los regalos para Iemanjá suelen incluir flores y objetos de tocador femenino (perfume, joyas, lápices de labios, espejos). Estos se juntan en grandes cestas y llevados al mar por pescadores locales. Le sigue una gran fiesta callejera.Mason, P.H. (2016) Fight-dancing and the Festival: Tabuik in Pariaman, Indonesia, and Iemanjá in Salvador da Bahia, Brazil. Martial Arts Studies Journal, 2, 71-90. DOI: 10.18573/j.2016.10065 thumb|Estatua de Iemanjá en Río Grande del Sur, Brasil. Iemanjá también es celebrada cada 8 de diciembre en Salvador, Bahia. La Festa da Conceição da Praia (Fiesta de Nuestra Señora de la Concepción de la iglesia en la playa) es una festividad local a la santa católica y también a Iemanjá. En Pedra Furada, Monte Serrat en Salvador, Bahía, también se celebra una fiesta el mismo día llamada Regalo a Iemanjá, donde los pescadores celebran su devoción a la Reina del Océano. En Año nuevo en Rio de Janeiro, millones de cariocas, de todas las religiones, vestidos de blanco se reunen en la playa Copacabana para saludar al nuevo año, ver los fuegos artificiales y lanzar flores blancas y otras ofrendas a la diosa del mar con la esperanza de que les cumpla sus peticiones al año próximo. Algunos envían sus regalos a Iemanjá en pequeñas barcas de madera. En las tiendas de Rio se venden pinturas de Iemanjá, junto a imágenes de Jesús y otros santos católicos. La representan como una mujer que sale del mar. En el mar se dejan pequeñas ofrendas de flores y velas flotantes muchas noches en Copacabana. thumb|Presente (ofrenda) para Iemanjá en Praia do Rio Vermelho. En el estado de São Paulo, Iemanjá es celebrada los dos primeros fines de semana de Diciembre en las costas de la ciudad Praia Grande. Durante estos días se adornan muchos vehículos con iconos y los colores (blanco y azul) de Iemanjá llegan desde las montañas de São Paulo al mar, algunos viajando cientos de kilómetros. Miles de persona se reunen cerca de la estatua de Iemanjá en la playa Praia Grande. En Pelotas, en el estado Rio Grande do Sul, el 2 de febrero, la imagen de Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes es llevada al puerto de Pelotas. Antes de acabar con la fiesta católica, la barca para y aloja a los seguidores Umbanda llevan la imagen de Iemanjá, en un encuentro sincrético que es visto por miles de personas en la costa.Pelo Rio Grande - Nossa Senhora dos Navegantes é homenageada com procissões Uruguay En Montevideo, los adoradores se reunen en la playa Remírez en el vecindario Parque Rodo cada 2 de febrero a celebrar el día Iemanjá.Uruguay Festivals – Day of the Goddess of the Sea, Guru'guay Cientos de miles se sientan esperando la puesta de Sol antes de lanzar pequeñas barcas con ofrendas al océano. En el 2015, el gobierno uruguayo estimó que 100.000 personas visitaron la playa por las celebraciones.Así se vivió la fiesta de Iemanjá en la costa de Montevideo, Subrayado, Feb 3 2015 Cuba En Santería, Yemayá es la madre de todas las cosas vivas así como la dueña de los océanos y mares. Referencias Categoría:Divinidades yoruba Categoría:Dioses del agua Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Religión en Brasil Categoría:Religión en Uruguay Categoría:Religión en Argentina Categoría:Religión en Cuba